


Sleep

by Saki_Rei



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, its kinda cheesy, little angsty but not much, this was completely spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Rei/pseuds/Saki_Rei
Summary: A storm turns Dipper's dream into a nightmare. He's scared when he wakes up, but his boyfriend is there to help lull him back to sleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd. So yeah, there's probably a lot of mistakes.

There were a lot of faces in his dreams. Some he knew, some he didn’t, really, it was all the same. He spent hours wandering through crowds of people, searching for an exit, an escape  route, but finding nothing. No such luck. He was uncomfortable, anxious, but the soft smiles on everyone's faces let him know it was okay.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

A loud noise crashed in his ears and the world he walked in turned dark. The faces contorted into agony and hatred, mouths opened wide as they screamed at him in horror. He felt himself shrink into nothing, everyone around him growing and hovering over him. Another boom and a flash of light turned the screaming monsters into dust.

 

And then he was awake.

 

The room was dark, void of any light except for the lightning that flashed outside. A storm. A big one. One that shook the Mystery Shack so hard it was as if it might uproot the unsturdy building. Dipper could hear the sound of branches being ripped off trees, the rumble of thunder in the clouds.

 

Storms didn’t usually frighten him, but he was scared this time. Terrified. His nightmare shook him to the core and plagued his mind. He could still see the outline of the screaming faces in the shadows. Sweat dripped from his brow but he was cold. He pulled the blanket up higher, till it reached his neck, and gripped the end of it tightly.

 

He was so so scared. Darkness surrounded him from all angles and would consume him in a second. He didn’t want that. Didn’t want to be alone-

 

The covers shifted around him and the hand around his waist tightened. Dipper sucked in a breath, going completely still. 

 

He wasn’t alone.

 

Of course, how could he forget that Bill was here with him. The brunet felt the hand around his waist slide up his shirt, petting his stomach softly. A nose nuzzled into Dipper’s neck and the boy let out a sigh, relaxing slightly. 

 

Bill was awake, he knew that by the way the blonde held him closer, curling his whole body around Dipper’s as if he was trying to protect him. The brunet could feel the way his boyfriends chest rose and fell against his back. He was here, he was safe. It’s okay.

 

But as soon as Dipper drifted slowly back to sleep he was reminded of why he woke up in the first place.

 

The storm picked up the pace once more, branches crashing against the triangular window. Dipper’s body jerked to the sound, shaking back to full consciousness. He couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping his lips, couldn’t stop the way he cowered. Dipper hated this feeling. Feel so weak, so helpless.

 

Legs tangled with his, gently rubbing against him. Fingers ran through his hair oh so softly, petting him. A warm nose touched his ear and the boy let out another sigh. “Shh.” Bill hushed him. The warm hand grazed his stomach. “It’s okay.”

 

“S-Sorry.” Dipper apologized quietly, burying his face into the pillow. Another clap of thunder and lightning had him reeling, jerking up into a sitting position.

 

Bill sat up with him, his arms immediately wrapping around the scared brunet's shoulders. A gentle hand cupped Dipper’s face and he was turned to look at his lover. The older boy’s thumb rubbed his cheek and he stared into big mocha eyes. He didn’t say anything, and really, nothing needed to be said. The whole situation was off to Dipper. He was being too weak and Bill was being too nice and the world outside was too loud. But his heart skipped a beat and the brunet bit his lip, looking away. 

 

Dipper could feel the distaste roll off Bill, but the blonde didn’t do anything about it, just simply sighed and laid back down. That is, until Dipper was pulled down with him abruptly. Bill held Dipper close, his hand back in the curly brown locks that sat atop the boy’s head. Dipper’s face was pressed into his neck.

 

He was so warm, and Dipper couldn’t help but nuzzle into his neck. His hands gripped Bill’s shirt, and he sighed. A hand sat against his side, grazing his skin gently. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” He whispered, barely audible. However Dipper heard it loud and clear. “Nothings going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

It was out of character for both Bill and himself. Bill wasn’t so gentle and sweet and Dipper wasn’t so afraid and cowardly. But in the moment, it was exactly what Dipper needed. He needed loving arms to hold him, to tell him it was okay, that he was okay. He felt vulnerable, but Bill protected him, kept him safe. Strong arms held him close and and the fingers running through his hair brought him comfort. 

 

It was amazing how his boyfriend, a condescending asshole with no morals and no trace of sympathy, would take the time to lull him back to sleep, to let him know that everything was alright. But, Dipper wouldn’t be with him if it wasn’t for things like this. The small gestures and loving messages that Bill would give to him and only him. Bill was a freak who was possessive and partially insane, but he loved Dipper with all of his heart, and Dipper loved him just the same.

 

Dipper’s bangs were pulled back and thin lips pressed against his forehead, right where his birthmark laid. “Go to sleep Pine Tree.” Bill cooed, and Dipper did. Memories of the nightmare slipped away and the brunet's eyes slowly closed. The rumbles of the clouds turned to nothing, and just like that, Dipper fell back asleep.

 

He didn’t have a dream this time, just warmth that surrounded him, held him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing this, but after a similar experience I decided to let it out. Wasn't sure if I should post it but did it anyway because why not. It's probably not very good but I figured I should give you guys something since I haven't updated Open My Eyes. I'm kind of in a slump, but I'll get over it eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
